


seven year plan

by sowish



Series: seven year plan [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and they learn they can love yoohyeon like that too, and yoohyeon’s just a gay silently yearning for two taken women, but it’s okay it all works out, minji and siyeon love each other a lot, p much all fluff, yoohyeon has oddly specific contact names in her phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: minji and siyeon are super in love and even have a seven year plan together because the future doesn't scare them if they have each other. they just, weren't expecting yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: seven year plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926550
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	seven year plan

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write singjiyoo for quite a while so i happily had a go at it. i hope you all enjoy! i have everything written but i want to space them out into chapters so stay tuned!
> 
> i also posted this on twitter and the format is a little different.
> 
> big thanks to @ethereyubin for giving me support throughout this piece 🥺

When Minji was a teenager, thinking about the future scared her. It made her so uncomfortable and stressed that she could _feel_ acne starting to mark her face at the mere thought of it. Then, in her third year of college, she met someone who made her a little less afraid. 

Lee Siyeon was in her Anthropology class. And it all started with Minji forgetting a scantron for their first exam and Siyeon graciously giving her the last one from her pack of six. (She had another exam for her Intercultural Communication class right after this one. She was planning on using her last scantron there but figured there was no harm with having a quick workout and sprinting to the vending machine on the second floor of the building across from her class to buy one more scantron and make it in time. Typically, she wouldn’t offer her last scantron if it’d give her grief, but truthfully, Minji was a pretty girl—an extremely beautiful one at that—and pretty girls were always one of Siyeon’s weaknesses).

_Twirling her pencil and bouncing her right leg to the beat of the song playing in her right earbud, Siyeon barely hears a panicked whisper behind her, “Shit!” Trying her best not to turn around and to mind her business, Siyeon turns her music up one more notch, the sounds of soft synths melting through her ears._

_Minji can be forgetful. She has forgotten birthdays, formulas, plans, anniversary dates (her ex-girlfriend got plenty mad at her for forgetting their anniversary and it took two days of the silent treatment, an expensive meal, and more groveling than Minji would be proud to do for her to forgive her), the occasional misplacement of her keys and wallet._

_Forgetting to buy more scantrons after finishing her pack was bound to happen once. (It did happen once. Then, twice. Now, thrice). “Ah, Kim Minji, you are such an idiot. You need to remember to buy more scantrons when you use the last one!”_

_About to tap the shoulder of the classmate to the right of her and ask if she had any to spare, Minji freezes mid-air when strong eyes complimented with black winged eyeliner turn around to look at her. Of course, she has seen Siyeon’s face before—they’re in the same class and sit close to each other. But, Minji has never been the focus of her classmate’s gaze and it makes her heart stutter in her chest in staggered beats. Looking at the hand between them, the end of a scantron droops down._

_“Um, I have an extra scantron. You can use it.”_

_Minji wracks her brain for a name, any recollection of a letter, a sound. None come up. (For now, she’ll just call her Breathtaking)._

_“Oh! Uh, thanks! I- I owe you!”_

_Flashing a subconscious smile, one of Breathtaking’s eyebrow quirks the slightest bit when her eyes flick down to the grin beaming at her. (Was it possible for the sun to be human? For it to be embodied in a woman so beautiful that Aphrodite would be ever so eager to call her one of her own?)_

_As it goes, Minji breezes through the exam and is one of the first few to confidently finish. (She may be forgetful but she can be proud of the hardworking scholar that she is). Before leaving class, she throws a glance behind her. Breathtaking’s eyebrows are furrowed together as her pencil trails across paper, occasionally crossing out invalid answers._

_It isn’t until their next class does Minji learn her name. With the professor finding her raised hand and calling her name to answer one of the questions she proposed, Siyeon’s voice leaves her lips and it is a sound that Minji wishes to hear for the rest of her life—warm and magnetizing with the slightest husk to it that Minji felt like if she closed her eyes, she’d feel like she was sitting in front of her crackling fireplace on a cold day with a hot chocolate in her hands._

_Siyeon._

_Her name writes itself on the walls of her mind, her voice echoes through it like the songs tirelessly played on the PA system at her work. Except, Minji doesn’t think she could get tired hearing her voice—she could listen to it for forever if she was afforded the chance._

_As soon as Minji buys a new pack of scantrons, she leaves one on Siyeon’s desk while the girl packs up, a pink sticky note posted to it. Quickly leaving before Bora scolds her for making her wait, Minji just barely catches the slightest upturn of Siyeon’s lips reading the note before the door closes._

_“Thanks, Siyeon! You’re a lifesaver :D I still owe you one so call me if you want a coffee or something!”_

_Siyeon calls her a week later, ends up buying Minji the pastry she was eyeing after Minji insists on covering Siyeon’s order and paying for it._

Siyeon brings more to Minji’s life than a desperately needed scantron. She’s stability and comfort, love and sincerity and everything good in the universe. The future could still be a headache to think about, but no matter what, Minji sees Siyeon in every single plan, that they would share every single day together. 

~

As the seasons come and they take trips around the sun, Siyeon is her bedrock, her partner through it all—a force so indubitable that even the agnostic would believe in her.

Getting older and securing steady full-time jobs and growing together, the future doesn’t scare Minji anymore. In fact, it excites her more than anything. Sure, she has her own goals and wishes to fulfill, but so does her relationship with Siyeon. Jotting them down together and pasting the note on the fridge of their apartment that they shared together, it’s a vision of a future so heavenly—a life so priceless and wonderful. Looking at it everyday, Minji likes tracing the words, likes remembering how Siyeon kissed her between writing each step. (It reminds her of the long run and how Siyeon chooses to hold on tight to her and love her even harder).

_❤️ Minji and Siyeon’s Seven Year Plan ❤️_

_1\. Finish school_

_a. get that master’s pay baayybie ;)_

_2\. Get big girl jobs_

_a. get promoted_

_b. negotiate for the salaries we deserve_

_c. save money!!!!_

_i. make a joint savings/checkings account?_

_3\. Find a house to live in_

_a. find a way to pay for the house_

_b. the city? the suburbs?_

_c. big down payment and small monthly mortgage? small down payment and big monthly mortgage?_

_d. invite all of our friends over for a party, get lit, and force everyone to clean the day after_

_4\. Get a dog_

_a. maybe a pom?_

_5\. Live together and be the happy couple that rubs their relationship in everyone’s faces :D_

_6\. Get married 👩❤️💋👩_

_a. honeymoon!!!_

_i. somewhere warm? somewhere cool?_

_7\. Touch back on the “should we have children?” conversation_

_a. pros: they can take care of us when we’re old, be the “gay moms” they talk about, start the kim-lee legacy 🤩, babies are cute_

_b. cons: parenthood is terrifying, so! much! fucking! money!, the world can be a shit show, teenagers are brats_

_8\. Try not to die!_

_9\. Stay in love for forever ✨_

And everything is going to plan. Siyeon had earned her Master’s degree in Music and Performance and a professor had liked her enough to offer her an opportunity at a colleague's workplace two years ago. Since then, she has been promoted and is a trusted peer amongst her coworkers. Minji, on the other hand, was already a recognized individual in her creative team, her bank account steadily building for the past four years. With both of their incomes, they could shovel enough of their combined money for a small home on the outskirts of Seoul. (If anyone asks Siyeon, she most definitely did not cry the first time she stepped through the doors of their first home with Minji’s hand clutched in hers. Minji most definitely did not kiss her tears away with a fond smile on her lips, most definitely did not have to wrap her up in a hug and rub soothing circles on her back until Siyeon hiccupped to a stop).

On their notepad, pink and blue checkmarks note the achievements they have completed (with purple ones to signify their collective achievement), underlines marking the decisions they’ve made when the time came closer to choosing. 

But, somewhere between steps three and four, something happened. Something big. 

Or rather, someone.

Minji and Siyeon were not counting on meeting Yoohyeon.

(And they were _definitely_ _not_ planning on falling in love with her).

In between visiting shelters and looking at dogs, the seventh shelter they decided to come to the next city over was just a spontaneous decision after having some free time during their weekend. There, Minji and Siyeon met Cherry (and fell in love with the white Pomeranian instantly). 

They also met Yoohyeon.

Or more like, Yoohyeon ran into them. Full force, bringing wind in her sprint, slamming so hard into the both of them that the three of them fell into a tangled mess on the dirty floor.

Usually, Yoohyeon would stick around to profusely apologize, maybe get on her knees and sputter for forgiveness for knocking two of the most beautiful women she has ever seen in her entire life on their backs, but, the two loose golden retrievers making a playground out of the shelter was her utmost urgent priority. Quickly picking herself up and screaming an apology behind her as she picks up speed again, Yoohyeon calls with authority for the dogs. 

_“Hae! Dal! Come here!”_

_Dal comes to a slow stop, a curious head tilt and her floppy ears moving at the action. Hae, noticing that his play partner was no longer running beside him, stops as well._

_It’s not often Yoohyeon sounds so stern, her voice usually saturated in love and fondness when she plays around with them and takes care of them._

_Bending to rest her hands on her knees and lightly panting, Yoohyeon straightens herself out (oh, the irony) after a moment and points beside her with a stern glare._

_Sadly trudging back with pouting eyes and their ears flat, Yoohyeon has to stop herself from cooing and showing a positive reaction to the puppies’ bad behavior. Sitting obediently at her feet, Yoohyeon squats to scratch them both behind their ears, a loving reprimand leaving her lips, “You two can’t just run off like that. I get that running free is fun but we don’t wanna hurt anyone and I don’t want any of you getting hurt either. I’ll take the both of you to a park where you can do that, but not here, okay?”_

_Panting happily, Hae sloppily licks Yoohyeon’s cheeks and Dal even pushes her to her back to lay on her, Yoohyeon groaning underneath the weight and wiping away the saliva left on her cheeks._

_Still trying to collect their bearings after being abruptly knocked down, Minji and Siyeon only watch the interaction with interest. Sure, it wasn’t great being knocked down so hard that both of their breaths left in sharp gasps, their butts left with a slight ache of pain. Ahead of them, the girl playfully pushes the dog off of her and clips leashes on their collars. Walking back, Yoohyeon is nearly scarlet when she realizes the pair she crashed into hadn’t moved after pushing themselves off from the floor and were watching her with intrigue._

_Looking reprimanded herself and lowering her head slightly, Yoohyeon shuffles her feet and clears her throat._

_“I’m, uh, so sorry about that. I should… really look where I’m going. If I hurt any of you or anything, is there a way I can make it up?”_

_Finally getting a better look at her since she wasn’t sprinting with the speed of lightning, her brunette hair is disheveled and her bangs fall awkwardly. (A part of Siyeon wants to fix it)._

_(Minji ends up reaching out to fix what Yoohyeon couldn’t shake back into place anyway. Yoohyeon flushes, her cheeks a light pink)._

_Subconsciously reaching out for Minji’s hands and tangling her fingers together with hers, Siyeon doesn’t miss how Yoohyeon’s eyes quickly flick to their hold._

_Looking at Minji, Siyeon notices the amusement gleaming in her eyes. Squeezing the hand in hers and tugging her even closer, Siyeon smiles kindly at the woman in front of them. “None of us were hurt. Not really. But, well, Cherry wiggled her way into our hearts and we need help with the whole adoption process. Make it up to us and help us through it?”_

_Yoohyeon’s entire disposition brightens like the illumination of a megawatt bulb—Siyeon feels it flicker something in her heart, a feeling that only ever responded to Minji. (Siyeon ignores it). “Of course! I’m always willing to help! Lemme just put these two back and I’ll come back out to the both of you. Then, we’ll head inside and go over some paperwork and you’ll be set!”_

_Watching her walk away, Siyeon absentmindedly pinches the back of Minji’s hand with her free one._

_“She’s cute.”_

_Siyeon finds herself nodding, affectionately kisses Minji’s cheek, loves how the woman melts into it and slings an arm around her to lightly hold her waist, “She’s like a big puppy.”_

_Minji smiles goofily, breaks out her glassy puppy dog eyes and slightly pouts, and teases, “Can we adopt her too, Singnie?”_

_Siyeon laughs and playfully pushes Minji’s shoulder, feels love surging in her chest the way water does in geysers—a rush, a burst, an awe of a sensation._

_“Don’t look at me like that! You know I can’t say no!”_

_Minji, giggling and her eyes curving into slight crescents, places a quick kiss on Siyeon’s lips—softly and affectionately._

_Siyeon knows she’d love to be the reason for that laugh for the rest of her life. Feels a great pride at knowing that she is the one Minji chooses every day._

_It doesn’t take long for Yoohyeon to come back and walk them through the paperwork and the details of adopting Cherry. Before giving Cherry to the couple, Yoohyeon sits on the floor with her legs crossed, her hands running through the pomeranian’s hair with an affectionate look in her eyes and a bittersweet smile on her lips._

_“I’m gonna miss you, Cherry, but these women are going to take good care of you. They even promised they’d send weekly pictures of you to me so that I wouldn’t miss you too much.”_

_Before even leaving the parking lot and starting the engine, Siyeon snaps a picture for her girlfriend of Cherry sitting on Minji’s lap and looking up at the woman in wonder and leaves it for Minji to send it to Yoohyeon in the group chat that she created with the three of them._

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** **_💞💕❤️💖💕❣️💗💘💝💗❣️💕💞❤️💗💖💕💕💖💓💕_ **

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _i already miss her but i know she’s safe with you two 🥺_

**_beautiful woman who fixed my hair:_ ** _we promise to take good care of her!!_

_As soon as Siyeon parks her car and settles Cherry into their home, their white pomeranian zooms around their living room with shots of energy. Watching as she sniffs around and bounces towards Minji when she kneels down with open arms, Siyeon is positive her heart bleeds a tenderness that drips down her ribs and colors her insides with a love so sure that the sun would sooner swallow the earth in flames before she falls out of love with Minji._

_“Welcome home, Cherry!”_

**_beautiful woman who is probably dating the beautiful woman who fixed my hair:_ ** _maybe we can arrange something if you miss her too much? and she misses you too?_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _I WOULD LOVE THAT 🤩🤩_

_There’s something endearing about Yoohyeon._

_It could be her wholesome smile, a sight so comforting and dazzling._

_It could be the sound of her giggle. It’s infectious and sweet._

_It could be how she cared for the dogs at the shelter, like they all held a special space in her heart._

_Minji and Siyeon didn’t plan on meeting Yoohyeon, could never even begin to believe that a wonder like her exists._

_When Minji shuffles around their kitchen the next morning after feeding Cherry, their seven year plan on their fridge catches her eye like always._

_Some part of Minji knows that something is going to change._

~

A queen bed isn’t big enough anymore. 

Before, Minji and Siyeon could comfortably fit and when Cherry came into the mix, they still had a bit of space for a dog bed at the foot of theirs for her to sleep in if she wanted to. 

Siyeon likes to cuddle—awake, asleep, delirious from exhaustion, fully rested and bubbling with energy. Often, she likes to wrap herself around Minji like a vine, tangling her legs between Minji’s, her arms wrapped around her, her head on Minji’s chest and counting the beat of her heart until its call lulls her to sleep. 

Space wasn’t a problem. Not when Minji tended to sleep like a log and Siyeon liked to coil around her like a snake living in their home. 

Then came Yoohyeon. 

Long, gangly, blanket-stealing, starfish-sleeping, tossing and turning Yoohyeon. 

And it’s not like Minji and Siyeon had a habit of extending their bed to their friends, nonetheless acquaintances that they’ve made only a month and a half after meeting them. But, well, the situation was unique.

It started with Cherry misbehaving. Usually, the white pomeranian was eager to listen to her owners knowing that they would pamper her until kingdom come if she listened well. When a package came at their doorstep (a new chew toy for Cherry since she tore through the last one), Minji had opened the door for a brief second to retrieve the box. But, in that second, Cherry had snuck between the woman’s legs and darted outside, her small legs dashing her way through two-thirds of the block until Minji caught up to her, panting and yelling her name in panic and frustration. 

Despite being scolded after being carried home, Cherry did not look the slightest bit remorseful. 

Then came their trash can being knocked down, their socks being stolen (with brand new holes happily added to them), and their curtains being as mauled as they possibly could be by a seven pound pomeranian and Cherry wouldn’t give a damn about Minji and Siyeon sitting her down and reprimanding her, didn’t even seem to care to look guilty or sad at the disappointment in their voices.

_“Hey, Yoohyeon!”_

_On Siyeon’s phone, an image of Yoohyeon in a cozy teddy bear jacket and frowning just the slightest bit that her eyebrows furrowed greets the couple. “Hi Siyeon! What’s up? Minji said Cherry’s been acting weird?”_

_Flipping the camera and showing Minji next to Siyeon on the couch with Cherry on the floor, a mess of torn up tissues and paper is scattered around the living room._

_“Usually, Cherry is really well-behaved, even when we have to leave for a couple hours. But lately, she’s been acting out and not listening to us. I guess we were just wondering if Cherry was like this back in the shelter too? And if we just have to wait for her to feel better or if something is wrong? You seem to know her really well and we’re just worried about her.”_

_Yoohyeon hums and puts a hand under her chin while she thinks. “She could just be having a hard time adjusting. Cherry was at the shelter for a while and the change could be affecting her.” Ears perking and head whipped towards the voice coming through the speakerphone, Cherry jumps up on the couch and clambers onto Siyeon’s lap to find the source of the voice. Finding the familiar face that used to play with her and take care of her, Cherry yips a happy bark, her tail wagging in quick sways, and her butt moving excitedly, as if she wanted to greet Yoohyeon with her entire body._

_Unable to stop the smile that rips from her lips, Yoohyeon would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the puppy dearly despite the weekly pictures being sent to her (and sometimes, there were weeks that Minji and Siyeon would send her daily pictures). But, Cherry is a lovable existence that is precious to the woman. “Hi Cherry!” Before Yoohyeon can continue speaking, the pomeranian barks in a series of exuberant sounds, as if doing her best to communicate with the woman on the phone._

_Watching Yoohyeon, Minji and Siyeon can’t help but to coo at how Yoohyeon nods her head and makes affirming noises, as if to tell Cherry that she was listening attentively. (There is something heartwarming about Yoohyeon and how she regards Cherry with the utmost respect and love, values her just as much as her human counterparts—if not more)._

_“I think Cherry misses you.”_

_Yoohyeon beams at Minji’s admission, her eyes curving into warm half-moon crescents. (It makes their hearts fill with an adoration that is familiar, an adoration that was usually reserved for each other)._

_“I’ve missed her too. The shelter feels different without her.” Opening her mouth to speak again, she is interrupted when a brown pomeranian pops their head up onto the screen, effectively blocking Yoohyeon from the camera._

_She laughs and it’s like the sun rises even if the moon stands shining in the sky._

_“Pie! Meet Cherry, Minji, and Siyeon!” The brown pomeranian only stares at the screen before ambling onto Yoohyeon’s lap, rises to her hind legs to affectionately lick under Yoohyeon’s chin, and lays across it when Yoohyeon hands her the rawhide that dropped to the floor._

_Pinching the skin of the back of Minji’s hand and running her other hand through Cherry’s fur, Siyeon’s smile is soft and warm—enchanting._

_“Maybe we can organize a playdate or something this weekend? Maybe if Cherry can see you and spend some time with you, she’ll miss the shelter less? And you’d get to see her too!”_

_Yoohyeon’s eyes widen in excitement and eagerly nods her head, a bright smile shining, “That’d be awesome! I’m free all Saturday if that works with the both of you?”_

_A small laugh escapes Minji’s lips, her eyes warm when they look at Yoohyeon. (Siyeon notices how it drips in a certain affinity that she has seen before, an affinity she wakes up to every morning and feels every night before sleeping). “You can bring Pie too if you want! Cherry might like having friends that aren’t just us, our friends, and their dogs.”_

_Yoohyeon ends the call with that same charming smile that flits across the couple’s minds in moments of silence and nothingness—it’s like the light in darkness._

_Saturday comes and it’s not just Yoohyeon who notifies Minji and Siyeon that she arrived. It’s also Cherry barking at the door and the echo of a high-pitched yip on the other side. Opening the door, Cherry hops in excited circles, overwhelmed by the new dog and the smell and sight of her old caretaker._

_**big puppy 🐶:** hi!! im omw!! cherry is super excited_

_**singnie 🥰:** text us when you're here!_

____

_**big puppy 🐶:** I SEE CHERRY 💗 💓 💕 💖 _

_**big puppy 🐶:** also im here 🤩_

Yoohyeon wasn’t planning on staying long. She thought she’d come around for an hour or two, hang out with Minji and Siyeon while their dogs played around, and leave. She even left her slow cooker on so that her meal of braised ribs would be ready for her to eat throughout the week. But, Minji and Siyeon graciously offered dinner when Yoohyeon’s stomach grumbled in protest at the hunger she felt and she couldn’t refuse a tempting meal of rabokki. Then, the three fell into comfortable and exhilarating conversation about their jobs and passions, Cherry and Pie bathing in the affection that the three were happy to give. 

Even when Yoohyeon managed to say her goodbyes and end a conversation she didn’t want to end with the couple, she wasn’t planning on Cherry biting at the ends of her jeans and crying when she started putting her shoes on or the storm of barking from both Cherry and Pie when she tried to clip the leash on Pie’s harness.

_Squatting down and cupping Cherry’s tiny face in her hands, Yoohyeon coos at how her eyes shine with an innocent affection, “I have to go, pretty girl.” Cherry only whines and paws at Yoohyeon’s legs._

_It is devastating and heartbreaking._

_As soon as Yoohyeon stands, Siyeon’s arms open in friendly invitation for a goodbye hug—Cherry whines even louder and tugs the laces of Yoohyeon’s Converse loose, Pie getting on her hind legs and pawing at Yoohyeon’s legs while she silently begs with her eyes. Making a ruckus and barking even louder, Cherry makes direct eye contact with Yoohyeon when the woman looks back at her._

_“She really doesn’t want you to leave, huh? She’s not even this insistent for walks.”_

_Yoohyeon bends down to pet both of the pomeranians looking at her with pleading eyes, “Pie too. Usually she’s really eager to go home when I take her anywhere but I guess she likes it here.”_

_While Yoohyeon busies herself with comforting the two dogs, Minji and Siyeon share a look, their eyes flicking between the other woman and the dogs, Minji shrugging with a nonchalant look on her face._

_Ever the soft-hearted woman that Siyeon is, caves to their puppy’s desires, “Cherry was really happy tonight seeing you and it doesn’t seem like she wants to let you go yet. If you want, you’re free to stay the night. We can lend you clothes if you need it and our couch is super comfy.”_

_Yoohyeon begins to hesitate. Then, Cherry and Pie both look at the woman with sad puppy dog eyes, their ears flat against their heads, and small whimpers leaving their mouths. And Yoohyeon barely has the restraint to refuse Pie when she begged like this, nonetheless, Cherry too. Sighing and pulling out her phone, Yoohyeon throws a small smile at the couple, “Let me just text my friend to unplug my slow cooker when it’s done cooking. I don’t want my house to burn down.”_

_Minji, already on her way to their room, drops a folded change of clothes on the couch when she returns. With that sweet smile that Yoohyeon can’t help but to love (and fawn over), Minji is affable and genuine when she puts a hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder, “It can’t be comfortable sleeping in jeans so take these.” On top of the clothes, a packaged toothbrush is laid there. Thanking Minji and Siyeon for their hospitality, Yoohyeon knows that her mind will only become more infiltrated with thoughts of the couple—their warmth and kindness, their blissful smiles and melodic laughs, the love that just emanates from them in comforting ripples. (Trust Yoohyeon to fall for not just one taken woman, but two)._

_After getting ready for bed and thinking to herself while fluffing out one of the pillows Siyeon offered her, Yoohyeon’s gaze fixes on the framed picture in their living room, scolds herself in her mind when she finds herself wishing to be part of it, “Kim Yoohyeon, what are you doing?” Shaking her head, as if to clear those thoughts away, Yoohyeon sighs heavily while Pie curls up into a ball next to her. About to drift asleep, the sound of Minji and Siyeon’s door opening and weary footsteps with the pitter-patter clicking of paws alerts Yoohyeon back awake._

_“Cherry, what’s wrong?”_

_Hearing the telltale sound of Cherry coming closer to her and the padding footsteps following her, Yoohyeon squints her eyes—the dark making it harder for her to see on top of her inability to see without her contacts. But, Cherry’s white coat is the slightest candle that Yoohyeon can focus on when she gets closer. Reaching up on the couch with her hind legs, Yoohyeon is met with Cherry’s inquisitive face. Reaching out to run a hand through her fur and scratching behind her ear, the hall light is turned on._

_“Siyeon? What’s up?”_

_Sitting on the armchair close to where Yoohyeon’s feet are, Siyeon takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. “Cherry was making a fuss in the room and we thought she needed to go out but she walked over to you. I’ll just leave our door open if she wants to go anywhere.”_

_Before Siyeon can walk away after turning around and saying good night to Yoohyeon, Cherry runs over to Siyeon to stop in front of her. Looking between her and Yoohyeon, little barks and growls leave her mouth. When the pomeranian walks back to Yoohyeon, the woman carefully gets off of the couch, doing her best to not disturb Pie. Squatting down, Cherry goes on her hind legs to rest on her thighs and licks under her chin. “What is it, pretty girl? What can we do for you?”_

_Walking towards the couple’s room and making sure that Yoohyeon and Siyeon are following her, Cherry lays down while waiting for Yoohyeon, the woman stopping herself a couple footsteps away from their door. “Cherry, I can’t come in there. That’s your moms’ room.” The white pomeranian whines, circles around, looks back at Yoohyeon and the bed with longing eyes._

_(There is a burst of pride that blooms in Minji and Siyeon’s chest, something so gratifying about hearing, “your moms.’” Minji thinks about their seven year plan. Yeah, they’re definitely going to have to touch back on their conversation about having children—there is something so motivating and encouraging, something so incredible about living a life with Siyeon that she feels invincible, strong enough to experience a life-long journey of parenthood)._

_Already feeling like she is seeing a new side of Minji and Siyeon, both of the women in their pajamas and makeup gone, Yoohyeon feels her heart stutter in her chest when Minji turns the main light in their room on and she can get a better look at the both of them. (Yoohyeon wishes she was still wearing her contacts because Minji looks like a beautiful blur from where she sat on her bed against the headboard, Siyeon, a clearer vision of a goddess when she stands beside her)._

_It feels more intimate, like Minji and Siyeon feeling comfortable enough to shed a layer of their walls—safe enough around Yoohyeon to be a bit more vulnerable._

_Wondering about the clamoring going behind the couch, Pie leaves her comfortable spot on the couch and trots into Minji and Siyeon’s room without trepidation, the dog yipping at Minji to pick her up and put her on the bed. (Which she does without second thought, the brown pomeranian curling up right beside her)._

_Minji breezes a laugh, too tired to care about normal societal boundaries, scoots over to the middle of their bed and flips open the blanket as a silent invitation._

_“Cherry isn’t going to give up until you’re where she wants you to be. I’ve given up on refusing at this point.”_

_Seemingly unfazed, Siyeon shrugs and melts into bed beside Minji and lays a hand on the woman’s lap, her head resting on her shoulder. “Obviously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but the offer is there.”_

_Really, truly about to refuse, Yoohyeon shouldn’t have taken a second look at the white pomeranian because without even realizing, she is stepping into their room. With her eyes closed and resting her head on Siyeon’s, Minji pats at the empty space next to her._

_What was it about them that was so inviting? Because certainly, as comforting as women could be, Yoohyeon is usually an awkward and bumbling mess in the presence of women she finds attractive—and the two are in every single way possible—and would not normally be so at ease with sharing a bed with said living goddesses. But still, she sinks into their bed and almost audibly sighs the second her head hits Minji’s pillow, the smell of her conditioner easing the tight tension in her shoulders. Cherry, finally content, hops up the doggy stairs at the foot of the bed and peacefully settles into her dog bed._

_Throughout the night, sleep is a commodity shared between the three and two canines._

_Accustomed to waking up early, Minji is the first to greet the sun, Cherry and Pie both still snoozing together at the foot of the bed. Siyeon cuddling up to her is nothing new, in fact, Minji could confidently count the days she woke to Siyeon’s back turned to her within the past four years. Yoohyeon, however, tucked into her neck with her arm slung around her waist and loosely clutching Siyeon’s shirt is new. The blanket that was covering the three of them in the beginning of the night only barely covered Minji, the majority of it wrapped around Yoohyeon. Surveying her room and no longer in the middle of the bed, Minji notices how Siyeon is at the very edge of it, Yoohyeon making use of her copious space by sprawling the rest of her limbs._

_Minji doesn’t have it in her to care, her self-restraint still fast asleep, and she feels herself reveling in the comfort of having the love of her life in her arms and the embodiment of joy cuddling into her neck._

_It kind of feels like being complete, like a lock that secures her sanity and peace. Minji closes her eyes and melts into the morning of feeling so whole._

A shipment of a king bed is supposed to arrive this week. It’s not that Minji or Siyeon minded having Yoohyeon wrapped around them or waking up cold in the middle of night or being tickled awake by her hair fanning across their face. But, Siyeon would really like to have more space between her and the edge of the bed, wouldn’t like to be startled awake by the sudden spike of fear of falling off their bed striking through her heart. 

It helps that Yoohyeon wakes with a sleepy smile, voice thick and groggy, bleary eyes focusing on the two women beside her before tightening her hold on them and nuzzling closer.

(And plus, they would have more space for the doggy bed Minji bought for Pie and have it besides Cherry’s on the bed without forcing either of the women to curl their legs to make space for them.

It’s a win-win). 

~

Minji would like to think that she is good at figuring her emotions out—especially emotions having to do with love. Hell, it’s not just Siyeon who has taught her what love feels like. (Minji has a couple of girls and boys to thank for teaching her what love isn’t, how she would or would not like to be treated, how infatuation runs dry when the hazy fog of attraction clears). But, Siyeon is the first to teach her how it feels to love someone so deeply, so selflessly, and so wholeheartedly. To feel that kind of love is her greatest honor. To give that kind of love is her greatest achievement. 

Loving Siyeon—choosing Siyeon—everyday is a decision she’ll make until her lungs decide to forget about breathing. And if there is an afterlife, she’d gladly live a forever with her heart reaching out for her. 

And Siyeon too, loves Minji—more than she could ever explain. She’d spend every single day trying to, if only to tell Minji that she’d drag the moon from where it sits in the sky if Minji wanted her to, that her heart is in her hands and if Minji ever decided to break it, it’d be an honor. (Minji never would). She would dedicate the melody of the symphony in her heart to Minji, the thoughts in her mind always somehow revolving around her like the sun. Would Minji like that? Would that make her happy? How can she make her laugh today? How can she tell her in every breaking day that she is by her side, that she will love her in her worst days and celebrate her in her best? 

Then came Yoohyeon crashing into their lives. 

Then came Yoohyeon teaching them that they can love another, just as much, just as devoutly—that their hearts are big enough to make room for her, that they spill so much affection and tenderness at the mere sound of her voice calling their names. And when she is close, God, all they want is for her to be closer—to hold her tighter, love her harder, to share their lives with her because everything feels incomplete without her. 

And what an honor that Yoohyeon would like to share her life with them too. (Yoohyeon wouldn’t call it an honor. She calls it the inevitable—falling in love with Minji and Siyeon is just as inevitable as the sun rising and falling each day, just as unstoppable as the ocean tides following the pull of the moon. An honor, to her, would be the two women deep in their relationship opening their arms to her, being so brave to show her that their hearts want her and that she is not some experiment or an attempt at spicing up their lives. 

They want her.

They _love_ her.

Minji and Siyeon love _her_ ).

_“I think we need to talk about our seven year plan.”_

_Minji has Cherry on her chest, her eyes closed and peacefully resting on their bed beside Siyeon, the other woman’s fingers playing with her hair._

_Peeking an eye open and leaning over to press a soft kiss on Siyeon’s temple, Minji nuzzles into her hair and sighs into the comfort of having Siyeon so close. “What do you wanna talk about, baby?”_

_Siyeon edges even closer to her, runs her hands through Cherry’s fur, and holds the hand in hers tighter. “You know I love you. Seven years or not, I plan on growing old with you until I’m senile and barely know my name. And even if I end up forgetting you, I’ll spend every day that I have left meeting you and falling in love with you all over again.”_

_Minji lightheartedly rolls her eyes, knows in her heart that Siyeon truly means it. “Okay, Miss Romantic, what are you trying to tell me?”_

_Siyeon smiles. Waiting for Minji to look over at her, she is content tracing her eyes along the curve of her nose, the gentle dip at her lip’s bow, the fluttering of her eyelashes when she blinks before she turns her head to look at her girlfriend. Leaning over to place a soft kiss on Minji’s lips, it’s delicate and sweet—loving and tender. “I think I subconsciously wrote Yoohyeon into our seven year plan the day we met her.”_

_Siyeon’s heart pounds at the admission. It has been so long since she has felt nervous around Minji. So genuinely nervous her heart might crack at the seams from the sheer reverberating pound echoing through her ribs. Sure, Minji has made her nervous with a kind of adrenaline that comes with her dressed in lacy lingerie and hovering above her like a tantalizing siren. But this? Siyeon thinks the last time she felt this nervous was when she asked her out for the first time._

_(Telling Minji she loves her wasn’t a nervous affair. The feeling burst from her heart, left her lips in a reverent confession that would never die in her throat, a sensation so overwhelming that Minji shivered in her arms the moment she slotted their lips together in a kiss so passionate that the world might’ve paused just so that time could be theirs)._

_Minji’s eyebrows raise but her breathing remains even, her general disposition calm—as if Siyeon just told her she wants bibimbap for dinner. “Then we can cross that bridge together because I think I did too, Singnie.”_

_Spending the morning talking to each other and unraveling the inner workings of their heart and what they feel, they firmly decide to tell Yoohyeon. Even if they carry a fear of Yoohyeon rejecting them or hating them and running to the hills, they know that the unknown will haunt them, that at some point their hearts will win the battle of secrecy and spill their love for Yoohyeon to her because holding it back hurts even more than Yoohyeon leaving._

Falling in love with Yoohyeon wasn’t sudden. 

But realizing that they were in love with her was. Almost like a kick in the gut, like a shock to their hearts—except instead of pain, there was the emergence of a need to show her, to tell her.

For Minji, it starts with Yoohyeon texting her on a Friday.

_Normally, Minji likes making her own coffee at home because that means she can make coffee for Siyeon too. And most times, Siyeon would get the press going if she realized Minji couldn’t get to it but she had spent the last night buried under sheet music and fruitlessly tried to piece together an accompaniment—she could barely even roll out of bed to sleepily kiss Minji good bye._

_But, Cherry decided to take her sweet time on her brisk morning walk to smell the flowers of spring and frolic with the butterflies along her walk. And Minji always has a hard time refusing Cherry’s puppy dog eyes—even if that makes Minji rush out of their house with some of her buttons undone and shirt untucked, coffee a martyred sacrifice._

_While on her break, Minji runs to a coffee shop at the end of the block of her workplace, fiending for an Iced Americano to force the morning grogginess away. Waiting in line, her phone vibrates in her pocket. Expecting it to be Siyeon or the group chat they’re in with their friends, Minji’s eyes illuminate, her face a sunny reflection of the joy shining in her heart._

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _pie misses all of you_

**_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _are you sure you don’t mean you 😜_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _…_

 ** _big puppy 🐶:_** _i never said tht_

 **_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _but yea, ,, ,, , i miss you all too 🤠_

_Without even trying, Yoohyeon is that extra shot of espresso to wake her up and make her day better, almost like a rush of serotonin. Ordering her Iced Americano, Minji finds that she doesn’t have much of a need for it anymore, forgoes that extra shot of energy that she was so desperate to get._

**_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _lol you’re cute_

 **_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _come over tomorrow afternoon and we can all hang out. siyeon has something quick to do but she’ll be back_

 **_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _if you…_

 **_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _happen to be free… that is … 😅_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _u knw im always free if that means im seeing cherry ✨✨_

**_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _what about singnie and i????_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _hmm…. idkk_

**_beautiful girl who fixed my hair:_ ** _YOOH 😭_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _hehe i’d always have time for you two_

_Getting ready at night for bed, Minji is washing her face while Siyeon brushes her teeth._

_“Yoohyeonnie’s coming over tomorrow at twelve. Why do I feel like a giddy teen?”_

_Siyeon shrugs, minty foam around her lips. Muffled, Siyeon stops brushing for a moment, “You always get excited when we meet up with our friends.”_ _  
  
_

_Accepting the answer because she does get butterflies whenever she can hang out with their friends, Minji rinses the facewash away. (Some part of her shifts awkwardly at the thought, not completely content with the reasoning because this one feels different—not quite the same as when she can reconnect with Bora during their busy schedules)._

_And when Minji wakes up in the morning, the extra space to her right feels a little too empty, a little too cold. Ever since the time Yoohyeon slept in their bed and cuddled the two to sleep three months ago, the bed felt bigger than it should’ve, that there is space for one more—a Yoohyeon-shaped space. Choosing not to dwell on it, Minji can feel the warm puffs of air on her neck and the slight weight of Siyeon’s arms resting on her stomach. Carefully removing her arm and getting out of bed, she circles to the other side of the bed, tucks the loose strands of Siyeon’s hair away, and bends down to softly kiss her cheeks._

_(Every morning waking up beside Siyeon is a good morning)._

_Padding out to her kitchen and starting breakfast, Cherry joins her thirty minutes later, shaking out her fur—and sleep—from her body when she trudges into the kitchen._

_“Good morning, Cherry-ah!” Opening the pantry and taking out two different bags of dog food, Minji sits them in front of the pomeranian, “What would you like for breakfast today?” Cherry sniffs at both of the bags, paws at the orange one on the left. “Chicken and brown rice! Great choice, Cherry!” Pouring a cup of kibble into her bowl, Minji spends a few minutes sat on her kitchen floor watching her eat, fondness spilling from her eyes as she coos at the little crunching sounds Cherry makes when she chews and how she holds a mouthful of kibble as she walks away to eat elsewhere from her bowl._

_Shuffling to her fridge and taking out four eggs, their seven year plan greets her good morning when she closes the door—a small upturn of her lips comes at the sight of it. About to turn her stove on to make breakfast, Minji’s phone vibrates on the counter. Looking at the messages there, a small laugh escapes her lips._

_**singnie 🥰:** how can gahyeon send me a 🥺 emoji and i'd do whatever it is she wants????? how is she so powerful???_

**_singnie 🥰:_ ** _also good morning baby 👶_

_After checking her notifications and replying, Minji is busy tending to their breakfast when Siyeon takes groggy steps towards her, her wire circle glasses in her hands as she wipes the sleep away from her eyes with the other._

_“Good morning, Singnie!”_

_The black-haired girl only throws a soft smile at her, closes the distance between them to tug her into a tight hug, her chin resting on Minji’s shoulder like it belonged there. Turning around with Siyeon in her arms, Minji leaves an arm around her waist while the other carefully flips their eggs._

_Mornings like this are one of Minji’s favorite things. It’s tranquil and pleasant, like the world outside doesn’t matter—that it could end in disaster and they would remain untouched._

_Meeting the silence, a slight whine bubbles from Siyeon’s lips._

_“What is it, baby?”_

_Tucking her phone back into her waistpants, Siyeon slips a hand under Minji’s shirt to run her hand up and down her back, “You can’t just tell anyone that an emoji makes me soft!”_

_Minji laughs, thumbs comforting circles at the sliver of skin that her hand can reach. “But Yoohyeonnie isn’t just anyone!”_

_Her girlfriend whines even louder with a pout tugging on her lips, “That’s even worse! That means she can get away with using it against me! Look! She’s already doing it!”_

**_big puppy 🐶:_ ** _siyeonnie when are you coming back 🥺_

**_beautiful woman who’s probably dating the beautiful woman who fixed my hair:_ ** _oh god not you too 😭_

**_big puppy 🐶: 👁👄👁_ **

**_beautiful woman who fixed my hair:_ ** _don’t mind her yooh_

 **_beautiful woman who fixed my hair:_ ** _singnie just can’t resist the 🥺 emoji_

**_big puppy:_ ** _are you sure you have to leave today 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺_

_Minji only taps her nose before kissing it. “You’re a soft baby and I love that about you.”_

_(Siyeon’s pout deepens, Minji falls even harder)._

_Siyeon just tucks her head under Minji’s neck and grumbles, “You two are going to be the death of me.”_

_Contentedly spending their Saturday morning together relaxing in each other’s presence, Siyeon leaves for a quick meeting with a coworker twenty minutes after Yoohyeon arrives with Pie in tow—Siyeon, having to leave a household of puppy dog eyes pouting at her as she closes the door on them._

_(If she didn’t have even the slightest bit of resistance in her arsenal, she would have thrown her plans with her coworker to the side because having two of the cutest dogs and the sun and joy themselves looking at her like that would shatter her self-discipline)._

_Spending time together and walking Cherry and Pie together, Minji doesn’t even realize that they have walked a couple of blocks more than she usually would with Cherry during the evenings. Talking with Yoohyeon makes time escape like sand through fine cracks—time passing in an almost unnoticeable manner until she is left with nothing. Yoohyeon lives with excitement brimming in her soul, warmth and positivity that makes her irresistible, a force that gravitates all the attention in the world, a security so reassuring that Minji would tell all her life secrets to her without even hesitating._

_The only thing that steals her attention away from Yoohyeon is Cherry rolling around in some mud, the grass still wet from the showers from the night before._

_“Ah! Cherry! You just got a bath!”_

_Cherry, completely unfazed with the mud stuck to her fur, pants happily as she looks up at Minji with innocent eyes. Maybe if Yoohyeon weren’t too busy laughing at the distress in Minji’s voice, she would have noticed Pie eagerly walking not too far away to do the same thing as Cherry and rolling around in the dirt. Yoohyeon only notices when the leash tugs, her laughter interrupting her words, “Pie! Please! Not you too!”_

_Unable to stay mad at Cherry, the frustration Minji feels wanes away at the sound of Yoohyeon’s laugh, her happiness singing along with the birds. Caught on gazing at how Yoohyeon’s eyes curve into soft crescents as she laughs and her gummy smile when she lightly tugs at Pie’s leash as a plea, Minji feels her heart thud in her chest._

_It’s familiar._

_It’s a feeling she knows that only Siyeon gives her._

_A feeling that has been responding to Yoohyeon since she first met her._

_(Three months ago, Minji might have ignored this fact. Now, she finds herself accepting it as it is, finds herself unwilling to uncover exactly what it means without having Siyeon by her side)._

_When they walk back to the couple’s home, Yoohyeon volunteers to bathe both of the pomeranians; she genuinely enjoys pampering them even if bathing two hyper dogs can be difficult. And really, Minji isn’t going to refuse her. (Minji thinks, much like Siyeon, that if Yoohyeon uses her pout against her, she would give in to whatever the younger desires). After toweling them off and blow-drying the rest, Yoohyeon emerges from the bathroom with wet clothes, dirt on her nose and cheeks, and a bright grin on her lips._

_And when Minji wipes the dirt away with her fingers after offering her a change of clothes, Yoohyeon kisses her cheek as thanks (which is nothing new), millimeters away from Minji’s lips. Minji’s heart thunders in her chest when Yoohyeon is so close, her lips so near that if she shifts just the slightest bit, she would feel how soft they are (or at least Minji thinks they’re soft—if her subconscious lingering stares at it told her anything)._

_(Yoohyeon has always had that weird habit of not running her actions through her mental filter—she once nipped at Handong’s ear and surprised herself at the sensation. Kissing Minji and Siyeon’s cheeks for the first time was a product of that too, her body leaning in to press kisses there without her mind approving the action. But now, Yoohyeon doesn’t think much of it when she kisses them now, the two more than okay with receiving her affection)._

_Playing it off when she notices Yoohyeon’s flushed cheeks, Minji feels how her own warms, feels the tips of her ears heat up too. “Thanks for giving them baths, Yoohyeonnie!”_

_Yoohyeon has a harder time playing it off, her giggle awkward as she stuffs her hands in her pockets, “I give baths to dogs all day. I really don’t mind doing that for them.” When Yoohyeon comes back in Minji’s clothes, Minji feels the thumping in her chest roar even louder._

_(Something about the sight is so domestic and right, like Yoohyeon is exactly where the universe wants her to be—in Minji and Siyeon’s house with that charming smile wearing her clothes)._

_Even if Minji was unwilling to discover what this feeling means without having Siyeon with her, her heart simply does not care._

_Minji is in love and she knows it._

_Minji is in love with Yoohyeon and she doesn’t feel so afraid._

_Because when she looks at that seven year plan on her fridge, when she thinks about what she wants from her future, it’s not even a question that Siyeon is included in it._

_If Minji has any reason to be afraid, it is the unknown that terrifies her._

_But Siyeon leaving her? Minji knows that that would never be in her love’s plan._

_Yoohyeon, however, is that uncertain variable—she’s new to Minji’s life, her feelings and thoughts. Minji couldn’t guarantee that Yoohyeon would stay if she ever had the guts to tell her what she feels, and more than anything, Minji wants Yoohyeon to stay._

_So she lets love run in the confines of her heart, lets it mix and meld with the tenderness she feels for Siyeon, but silences it no matter how much it aches to be proclaimed._

_And when Siyeon comes home, Minji loves the sight of Yoohyeon welcoming her back with Cherry and Pie in her arms, that gorgeous smile that Minji loves being worn on her lips._

_Minji never knew she could love anyone else like how she loves Siyeon, but if this feeling creeping up her throat is any indication, Yoohyeon teaches her that she absolutely can._

Siyeon wasn’t too far behind when she finally chose to listen to the love in her heart shouting its voice raw. 

She has always had a soft spot for beautiful voices. Yoohyeon just happens to have one of the most beautiful voices she has ever heard in her entire life—and Siyeon works with professional singers; she has heard more voices than she is able to count. 

_Sitting at her piano in their living room, Minji lounges on the couch with Cherry and Pie, a loving gaze in her eyes as she watches the loves of her life sharing the piano bench._

_(She didn’t tell Siyeon about her feelings for Yoohyeon yet—it’s not exactly a conversation meant for dinner or morning walks or minutes right before their eyes droop and certainly not during their intimate moments. Minji supposes it’s not an easy conversation to have in general, to say, “Hey, Siyeon, the love of my life! I’m in love with Yoohyeon too but don’t sweat it because I still wanna marry you, maybe have babies with you, and grow old with you until I die!”)._

_Siyeon, on the other hand, watches Yoohyeon with tangible tenderness in her eyes, like she’s the reason why the earth revolves around the sun and rotates along its axis. Clumsily playing the chords Siyeon just taught her, Yoohyeon plays the wrong key. Before Siyeon can begin to motivate her again, Yoohyeon quickly corrects herself with motivation burning in her eyes._

_Yoohyeon is ambitious, to say the least. When she wants to learn, she learns with steel patience and an admirable and unbreakable self-discipline. And since telling Siyeon she wants to learn how to play the piano, she has been over every week practicing and learning from her (and impressing Siyeon with her incredible progress)._

_(Without caring to consider what it means, Siyeon loves that part of her—the part of Yoohyeon that is so committed to doing her best._

_There is so much about Yoohyeon that Siyeon loves without taking the time to understand exactly what it means to her. Her softness to the world no matter how tough it can be, how she loves easily and gives herself so bravely, how she finds the best in people even if they could never begin to deserve such a mercy._

_Siyeon thinks that Yoohyeon crashing into them almost four months ago was one of the best things to happen to her and Minji)._

_Sometimes, Yoohyeon will hum along with the notes to help her remember what keys to play. (She always sounds so pretty, so much that Siyeon is tempted to ask for more—for her to sing—every time but holds herself back as to not put Yoohyeon on the spot)._

_And bless their lucky ears because when Yoohyeon feels confident enough about her playing, a quiet murmured voice slips past her lips. As the chorus approaches, the easier part of the song, Yoohyeon’s volume grows, her singing confident and loud._

_Siyeon thinks her heart stops beating just so that she could hear her voice in complete solitude—though it pounds in her chest like a hammer against a drum, an echo sounding through her ribs._

_It is life changing._

_Hearing Yoohyeon sing feels like gasping in large breaths for the first time after being held underwater for so long that her vision dimmed, feels like finally knowing all of the answers to the mysteries of the universe—feels like finally understanding what her heart has been telling her for all these months._

_When Yoohyeon stops singing, her hands ending up in her lap, her breath catches when she looks over at Siyeon. (Looking at her like she is the greatest treasure she’ll ever have, Yoohyeon has to remind herself that Siyeon looks at Minji just the same)._

_Maybe if she wasn’t busy doing her best with playing and singing, she would have felt the lingering stares, one on her side profile from where Siyeon sat and the one warming her back from where Minji sat on the couch, more alert and definitely falling even harder for Yoohyeon._

_(Minji is a sucker for pretty voices too—she considers it a great luck to be in love with two of the most beautiful singers the universe could come up with and that at least one of them loves her back)._

_“Was- was that okay?”_

_Siyeon spends a second gaping at her, bewildered at the doubt coloring Yoohyeon’s eyes. “Are you- Yooh, that was incredible! Your voice is- it’s so beautiful! It’s unlike any I’ve ever heard before and your playing was perfect!”_

_When Yoohyeon blushes a light pink and laughs timidly, Siyeon understands the love blooming in her chest, finally listens to it just as she listened to Yoohyeon’s incredible voice, feels the strength to leap over her fear and smell the flowers._

_Admiring Yoohyeon and the garden flowering in her heart, Siyeon isn’t confused about what she feels, the love that intertwines with the one she has for Minji like a growing vine._

_As Yoohyeon continues to play, love urges Siyeon to be vulnerable—to share its intensity with the women she loves. But, Siyeon knows better. Knows she needs to do this right, if not for herself, but for Minji and Yoohyeon because Siyeon knows this—knows that they deserve what is best. So instead, she just traces “I love you” into her thighs, repeats the words like a mantra until she is tired of thinking about it._

_(She could never get tired of thinking about loving Minji and Yoohyeon. She thinks she’d like a shot at forever if they would afford it to her—knows Minji would love a forever with her, but stands unsure about Yoohyeon._

_Maybe it’s too soon to think about forever’s with someone who she met almost four months ago. But, she is someone who is sharing a seven year plan with another until the “seven” turns into “'until death due us part”. She thinks that if Yoohyeon couldn’t be her forever, she’d love for her to at least be her seven)._

Confessing to Yoohyeon on one of the weekends she came over was heart-stoppingly terrifying. Minji and Siyeon sat with her on the couch with Cherry in Minji’s lap while a Stitch-adorned Pie laid on the floor chewing her rawhide, Minji’s fingers nervously fiddling through their pomeranian’s white fur. 

_“Yoohyeon, we need to talk.”_

~

_Yoohyeon chuckles awkwardly, shifts her nervous eyes between the couple curiously._

_Minji sits up straight, her shoulders pulled back and tense. Subconsciously placing her hand on Siyeon’s lap so that she can pinch the back of it, something she does when she is especially nervous, Minji has grown to find comfort in the feeling of her soft tickling touch—finds comfort in it now because it reminds her that Siyeon is by her side, that she continues to choose her even if their futures are a little more uncertain, a whole lot more different if the night ends in the way that they can’t help but to hope for._

_“You sound like you’re about to break up with me.”_

_It’s a flash but Yoohyeon barely catches the quick quirk of Siyeon’s eyebrows and how Minji’s head tilts just the slightest bit._

_Scratching behind Cherry’s ear, her wet nose nuzzling into Minji’s hand anchors her to the present, Siyeon pinching her hands reminding her that she can do anything._

_Feeling so nervous that broken laughter bubbles up her throat, Minji clears her throat when Yoohyeon looks at her with tangible concern in her eyes._

_“It’s uh- quite the opposite, Yooh.”_

_The girl’s eyebrows furrow together in a confused frown, “What?”_

_Minji had this planned. She even asked Siyeon to pretend to be Yoohyeon while she prepared for this conversation. And it went as smooth as butter—she said all the right words, felt all the confidence in the world. (But, Minji supposes that that’s just how Siyeon makes her feel—like she could bravely tell the very important woman that they met six months ago that the both of them are so deeply in love with her that earth’s greatest mystery no longer belongs to the depths of the ocean but to the chasms to which they can love her)._

_“Yooh, we had a seven year plan and you kind of… changed it for us.”_

_Yoohyeon shifts, still lost, “I don’t- I’m not catching on, Minji.”_

_Siyeon laces her fingers with Minji’s and squeezes the hand in hers comfortingly when Minji seems to struggle with gathering her thoughts._

_“We love you, Yoohyeon.”_

_Yoohyeon begins to answer but Minji hastily interrupts, her words spilling out in quick succession, “And not in the “we love you, you’re our greatest friend” kind of way. We love you in the “please be part of our seven year plan” kind of way.”_

_Truthfully, Minji wants to bury her hands in her hair in distress and scream until she gets lightheaded. Her trial with Siyeon had more grace, a romantic flair that Minji takes pride in. But instead, her confession is rambled and messy, has the elegance of a lovestruck teen unable to communicate her emotions concisely. But, distracting her from the heat of embarrassment is the silence that floods the room, Yoohyeon’s eyes widening when she finally understands._

_Watching Yooheon with bated breath, her silence is unnerving. Minji thinks she can hear her blood rushing through her veins, feels her heart pounding so hard against her ribs that they might have cracked._

_Siyeon thinks she might’ve stopped breathing in the time that it takes for Yoohyeon to respond. Checking in on Minji, Siyeon remembers to inhale a breath of air when she notices that Minji has forgotten to breathe too, kisses the column of her neck gently after quietly whispering against her skin._

_“Breathe, baby.”_

_Minji sharply inhales, her chest heaving._

_(Siyeon would start panicking right about now—would shovel her words under the ground and be profusely adamant about forgetting everything and going on like she didn’t just confess a great amount of love to her. Minji and she could live a life with Yoohyeon as their friend, right? They could pretend that their seven year plan didn’t monumentally shift in preparation for her, right?_

_And even if they couldn’t, at least they’d go through it together. Because it was already decided: wherever Siyeon went, so did Minji and wherever Minji chose to go, Siyeon would ask to follow. (And Minji would never say no)._

_Siyeon figures she is already lucky to have found a lover out of Minji, thinks that she and Minji might have gotten too greedy by wanting Yoohyeon as theirs too._

_But, Siyeon thinks she’d find a way to thank the universe if it allowed for her and Minji to share a life with Yoohyeon, if it allowed for them to be greedy)._

_When Yoohyeon runs a hand through her hair and exhales a breath she seems to have been holding too, a small smile tugs loose from her lips, “But the both of you wanna get married. The government wouldn’t recognize relationships like ours.”_

_Siyeon’s breath stutters, her heart pounding in her ears. Looking at Minji with shock in her eyes, Minji’s eyes furrow together as she processes what Yoohyeon said, her hand no longer petting Cherry even when the pomeranian nuzzles her hand for more affection._

_“Wait-”_

_“So does that-”_

_Yoohyone’s eyes twinkle like she has the galaxy in them, the edges of them crinkling when her smile grows into that gummy one that could light up the darkest of days, “I love you. The both of you, too.”_

_Siyeon’s shock shatters when Minji speaks, “Like… you wanna kiss us?”_

_A laugh rushes past Siyeon’s lips, her hand lightly slapping Minji’s shoulder. Ever so eloquent, her girl._

_Yoohyeon blushes at her bluntness and wrings her hands together. “Would it be bad if I said I’ve been wanting to for the past couple of months?”_

_Reaching over to fondly cup one of Yoohyeon’s cheeks, she leans into Siyeon’s soft touch. Taking one of her hands, Minji laces their fingers together and tenderly kisses the back of it, hears the love in her voice when she says, “Definitely not, Yooh. We’re guilty of it too.”_

_Yoohyeon smiles freely, feels like she can breathe for the first time in months, feels so light and unbound by a love that used to make her feel so suffocated and restrained. This love does not keep her in a cage; this love feels like flying, like liberty is all hers to call her own. (Precisely, one of the reasons that Siyeon loves her, Yoohyeon opens her heart bravely, so unafraid of vulnerability even if she hurts easily. And for them, she makes space in her heart, lets them in, and loves without hesitation—chooses to keep them in the chambers of her heart, chooses to love them even if they wouldn’t love her back, even if it would hurt her in the end)._

_Yoohyeon thinks she might’ve saved the world in her past life for her to deserve Minji and Siyeon loving her back—opening up their hearts, their relationship, and their seven-until-forever year plan for her. She almost wants to pinch herself to make sure that this is not the same dream that she has been having for the past few months._

_(She doesn’t need to because when Siyeon’s hand falls to her other one, she subconsciously pinches the back of it. It’s enough to prove to her that Siyeon loves her too, can love her like she loves Minji._

_And Siyeon loves Minji ineffably._

_Yoohyeon thinks that Siyeon could love her endlessly, that Siyeon is ready to offer something like forever. And when Minji opens her arms for her to cuddle into when they head to bed, Yoohyeon can feel the thumping of her heart against her skin, can feel its tranquility and security. Before her eyes droop asleep, she hears Minji sleepily say “I love you, Singnie,” into the darkness, hears her heart when she says, “Thank you for choosing us, Yoohyeonnie.”_

_And Yoohyeon knows that she’d choose them every single time—believes that Minji will choose Siyeon and her too, no matter what)._

_Yoohyeon thought she would go home with Pie in her arms when Minji and Siyeon eventually got too tired to entertain her, go to sleep with her puppy at the foot of her bed, have another misleading dream about Minji and Siyeon, and wake up to cold sheets beside her—live another day with silently yearning for women that wouldn’t love her back._

_Yoohyeon usually doesn’t like being wrong, but she loves being wrong about this one. Loves being in Minji’s arms and falling asleep to the rising and falling of her chest with Siyeon’s hand loosely wrapped around one of her fingers._

_Her dreams could never feel this good, never feel so tangible or so palpably, heart warmingly happy. Yeah, Yoohyeon knows that this is real. Knows that this life is real._

_She wouldn’t want to live another if it doesn’t include Minji and Siyeon._

When Yoohyeon sleeps in between the two of them, it means waking up with her limbs sprawled across Minji and Siyeon. Sometimes she’ll be curled up into Siyeon’s back and other times she’ll be almost entirely on top of Minji. (It’s endearing until a loose limb subconsciously falls limp on someone’s face, but then she’ll gravitate towards the touch and hold them tight and it’ll make everything more than worthwhile).

And if Siyeon loves cuddling up to Minji, she loves it when Yoohyeon cuddles up to her, loves it when she tucks her head under her chin to rest it on her chest even if that means her feet would be at the very edge of the bed if she straightens them. (Good thing, she tends to curl up like a ball when she sleeps—much like how Pie does). 

Loving Minji is something Siyeon has been doing for five years.

Loving Yoohyeon is new.

Loving a Minji who loves Yoohyeon, too, is new.

But, so is being a Siyeon that loves Minji and Yoohyeon.

And Siyeon loves who she is, more than she has ever loved herself before.

(She thinks Minji and Yoohyeon showing her why she is so worthy of being cherished everyday might be the greatest reason why).

~

Ahead of the rose-colored glasses of falling in love and being loved back, there is a world of reality that shatters their glimmering fairy tale two months after Minji and Siyeon’s confession.

Amidst Yoohyeon’s “weekly sleepovers,” she still pays rent for the apartment that she shares with her friends. Sure, Yoohyeon will sleep there the odd day or so during the week when she misses Yubin and Handong too much, but, it would be ignorant of her to think that that she makes the most of her residency there.

Yubin calls it glorified storage.

Minji likes to call it a home for her belongings that she doesn’t need when she’s at their home.

Yoohyeon calls it doubt manifested in the confusion of what she calls home.

(It is not to be confused with what she likes more—what possessions she holds closer to her. Home is where she feels most loved by her girls. But, home is also where she has made memories with her friends in the too-small-for-three apartment. Yet, some part of Yoohyeon is too scared to acknowledge that she would choose to be in any bed as long as her girlfriends were in it, that the faces she needs to see after her hardest days are Minji and Siyeon’s—that she desperately needs to be in their arms when a lost dog doesn’t get chosen and gets passed on to another life. 

But, who is Yoohyeon to insert her presence in a home that isn’t hers?

How could she realistically call a home that she did not help buy—a home that was only intended to hold two lovers and their original seven year plan—home?

She can’t—not when it feels wrong).

Maybe it isn’t smart to bring it up in the middle of Minji straddling her lap with Siyeon kissing down her neck, but, that framed picture of Minji and Siyeon in their living room catches her eye in the brief moment that it strays away as Minji leans away to slip off her shirt.

And as sexy as Minji is in her black lacy bra (Yoohyeon’s jaw dropped the first time she saw Minji shirtless—Siyeon laughed as she used her fingers to close her jaw and Minji pressed a smiling kiss against her lips after), the incessant nag of Yoohyeon’s doubts suffocates the mood into something that makes her shift underneath Minji. And Minji knows it’s not in the good way because Yoohyeon isn’t looking up at her like she is the Second Coming herself, her blown out lidded eyes muddled with uncertainty. Putting a hand on Yoohyeon’s shoulder and running the other through Siyeon’s hair, Minji gently rubs comforting circles on the warm skin underneath her thumb.

“What’s going on in that pretty mind, baby?”

With the tenderness and quiet concern in her voice, the tension in Yoohyeon’s shoulder eases just the slightest bit. Siyeon, catching on to the mood change after feeling the tension rushing to Yoohyeon’s shoulder, gives Yoohyeon her space too, her hand subconsciously finding Yoohyeon’s to softly pinch the back of it. 

Yoohyeon shakes her head, turns her eyes downcast, and begins to get down on herself. Her two extremely hot girlfriends were loving on her (one of them had even been shirtless and was running her warm hands up her shirt and tracing mindless patterns on her stomach with her fingertips) and all she can think about is her crushing insecurity and doubt. What a joke. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Minji softly smiles, her eyes warm and comforting, as she delicately lifts Yoohyeon’s chin.

“I understand if you don’t wanna talk about it. We’re here for you when you’re ready. But, we don’t want to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Panicking the slightest bit and rushing to put her hands on Minji’s waist, Yoohyeon looks between her and Siyeon.

“I want to! I want both of you!”

Siyeon breathes a small laugh, winds a brunette lock of Yoohyeon’s hair in between her fingers while Minji continues to trace mindless circles on her skin, “I’m sure you do, but babe, you froze up like an ice block.”

Melting into the couch with the help of her girlfriends’ ministrations, Yoohyeon lolls her head to the back of the couch. “I guess. I just. Don’t know where I fit? In this home? In this relationship? In your plans?”

Frowning at the growing color of doubt in Yoohyeon’s eyes and her eyebrows furrowing in frustration, Minji reaches for her shirt that she dropped beside them on the couch. “I think this is a Shirt On conversation. If you want to have it?” 

Yoohyeon nods, wraps her arms around Minji’s waist and buries her face into the crook of her neck. Lovingly kissing the crown of her head and looking worryingly at Siyeon, Minji cannot begin to slip her shirt on with Yoohyeon locking her arms in her embrace. With a smile in her voice, Minji slightly wiggles her arms, “I need my arms to put my shirt back on, Yoohyeonnie.”

Bashful in the most endearing way, Yoohyeon quickly lets go. (Siyeon can’t help but to kiss the girl’s temple, a reverant, “I love you,” falling from her lips).

Moving to get more comfortable, Yoohyeon ends up sitting sideways in Minji’s lap with her legs on Siyeon’s. Cuddling into Minji’s arms and melting into the security that they give her, Yoohyeon can’t help but to sigh in relief. (Being held by Minji or Siyeon always feels so peaceful—like nothing in the world can hurt her, can even begin to touch her). 

Fiddling with her fingers when the silence between them grows, Yoohyeon knows that the two women are giving her the opportunity to gather her thoughts, or even, the chance to muster her bravery and let her sink into the discomfort of the harrowing side of vulnerability. 

“I’ve spent so many years thinking about my future and being scared of it. I’m still pretty scared of it. I never planned on meeting you two. And certainly not falling in love. But I did. My plans for the future only extend to as far as the next year or two. But you two? You have seven whole years planned as a warm up for your future. When I’m with you two, I feel like I could fall and it’d be okay because I have you two to support me. But when I’m not, I feel so lost.”

Unable to hold eye contact with any of them, Yoohyeon’s eyes focus on the framed picture. She somehow feels even more lost when she drowns in the domesticity of it all. “I know we’re together and I know you two love me, more than words can explain. But, I can’t help but to feel like I’m on another page. You bought this house together. You want to get married, maybe have children. How do I fit in? How _can_ I even fit into this?”

Observing Yoohyeon’s tension and the lost look in her eyes, the two women respect her space, lets her rifle through her thoughts because Yoohyeon tends to communicate better when she can get all of her ducks in a row.

Increasingly, as Yoohyeon lets her insecurity tide over her, a creeping panic sits in her throat, her eyes misting up from the sheer frustration at the unknown.

Because she loves them. She loves them so much she can feel it vibrate in her heart, thinks about it as soon as she greets the sun, thinks about them when she says good night to the moon, is reminded of them when she accompanies the light of the day and flies with the dreams of her night.

It’s overwhelming.

  
Because she loves hard. And loving two women with her entire heart, mind, and soul feels like being filled with an affection so deep and surging that she could flood and drown the earth with it.

And yet, as much as she loves them, she can’t help but to negotiate that love isn’t enough.

Could she be enough?

(She wouldn’t even have the courage to answer the devastating question. Because she is almost certain, but does her best to not believe, that she isn’t.

But, she wants to be enough. More than anything in the world. She wants to be enough of a woman to love and keep up with the two who already started to build a life without her.

Because if she can even begin to trail a page behind them, she is already blazing on a track to happiness and success. If she can begin to manage parts of a home, stand up to her superiors—believe in herself more—and not get lost in the current of being a fucking adult, she thinks she might have a chance at wiggling her way onto their seven year plan).

(Yoohyeon can’t seem to believe that their seven year plan is hers—that she doesn’t need to scrape on by like how she did in Organic Chemistry—that the life they built is incomplete if she is not a part of it).

Shaking her head and shoving her skeletons behind her, Yoohyeon shrugs, almost meekly, “I guess, what it comes down to, is that I want to be enough for you two. I don’t want to rely on the both of you and I don’t want you two to have to pick up the weight I can’t carry. I want to earn my place in your house until I can feel like I can call it “ours.” Like I want to be the Mulan who climbs up the pole with discipline and strength. Not the Mulan who fishes someone’s foot, you know?”

If Minji and Siyeon couldn’t feel the insecurity that ripples from Yoohyeon, they would have laughed at the woman’s reference.

But God, it’s crippling—the apprehension and anxiety looming like terrifying monsters.

How could they comfort someone who feels so disoriented and lost? How could they comfort the love of their life into believing that it’s okay to need someone, to need them? That she is more than enough, more than they deserve? How could they possibly make her believe that her inferiority and fear isn’t worth her time and mind, to let it dwell and let the skeletons in her closet rejoice at the company?

Minji just holds her tighter. 

Siyeon moves closer to untangle Yoohyeon’s hands and lets them intertwine with hers. Caressing her thumb across the back of her hand, Siyeon doesn’t insist for Yoohyeon to look up at her even if she wants it more than anything because her eyes always make up for what her words fail to do. But still, she understands that now is not the time for insisting or asking.

“It’s okay to be scared or uncertain and it’s okay to need us because, Yooh, I’ll always need you and Minji. But, we can be patient; we can wait for you to feel more proud of yourself, like how we are of you. Whatever you need from us, we’re going to do everything we can to do that, be that, for you. Our old seven year plan isn’t mine and Minji’s anymore. It stopped the moment you ran us down. It began being ours and we’re just going to have to work it out. We’ll be scared together, we can take on the future together, and when we’re older, we can look back and know we didn’t let the circumstance of the world fuck us over.”

Feeling strength in the comfort that Siyeon gives, Yoohyeon slowly looks up, her glassy, watery eyes wavering. “What about your plans? Your ideal future?”

Minji breathes a laugh at the disbelief in Yoohyeon’s voice, “Our plans involve you just as much as they involve Singnie and I. Our ideal future is you being in it as our partner. Whatever else pales in comparison.”

Silence blooms again, but in the nature of comfort and serenity. Yoohyeon’s disposition is calmer, more exhausted than anything, the emotional and mental toll making her weary.

Maybe she isn’t where she wants to be, but Mulan didn’t climb that pole in one day. It took days of brutal training, getting kicked out, and a whole night of self-discipline and strength.

And it’s going to take her more than one night, more than a week, or even a month or a year, for Yoohyeon to be happier with herself, for her to stop overthinking and to believe in herself—that she is enough.

Because Siyeon and Minji believe in her. They tell her that she is enough. They show her everyday, make her feel it when she needs it most.

And eventually, she won’t need them to tell her for her to believe it.

But, Yoohyeon thinks that hearing, “You are more than enough,” might be herfavorite words because they sound a lot like, “We love you for you.”

And if Minji and Siyeon can love her, the skeletons shoved in her closet and all, so can she.

Laying in bed while Cherry and Pie curl up at their feet, Yoohyeon is in the middle with Siyeon’s head on her chest (over her heart because she likes hearing the tempo of her heart beat) and Minji’s face buried in her neck. Playing with Minji’s hair, Siyeon counts the beating of Yoohyone’s heart: eighty beats per minute, a three quarters time signature. Siyeon composes a silent song in her head to it—it sounds like love. Somewhere in the second chorus, Minji’s voice is the melodious accompaniment to it. 

“Singnie, Yooh, I think we need to write another seven year plan.”

~

In her efforts of wanting to be enough, Yoohyeon buckles up for her journey and it starts with being more strict with herself. Two months after her vulnerable conversation with her girlfriends, Yoohyeon is determined to take on the daunting task ahead of her. 

_While checking her bag and making sure that she packed her eye contact solution, Yoohyeon hears how Minji sighs into the embrace that Siyeon has her in as they lounge on their bed together, her girlfriend’s fingers lacing through her hair and gently massaging her head._

_“Why does it look like you’re moving out?”_

_Yoohyeon looks up and a subconscious warm smile blooms from her lips at the sight of Siyeon nuzzling into Minji’s hair. There is always something so comforting about being in the presence of Minji and Siyeon’s love, something that makes the harrowing experiences of weathering the world and reality worth enduring._

_(Yoohyeon feels that a part of her beams when she remembers that their love includes her, that she is part of that something that makes living worthwhile—that just as much as Minji and Siyeon are her comfort, she is that for them too)._

_“I’m just packing some things up, Minji.”_

_Minji pouts the slightest bit, “I don’t like it.”_

_After dropping one of Siyeon’s hoodies into her bag, Yoohyeon crawls onto the bed, her hands resting on the outside of Siyeon’s thighs, her knees carefully bracketing Minji in place. Pressing a soft kiss onto Minji’s lips and smiling into the one she leaves on her cheek when Minji whines for more, her hands automatically fist at Yoohyeon’s shirt in protest at her distance—as if Yoohyeon being so close that she could count her eyelashes isn’t close enough. Paying no mind to how Minji tugs at her shirt and grazing her nose against Siyeon’s cheek and sighing into the feeling of her soft lips meeting hers, Yoohyeon feels a part of her resolve give when full lips trail kisses down the column of her neck, shivers when they gently suck and and leave a light mark right where her pulse throbs._

_Quietly insistent when Minji lightly grasps her jaw in her hand and directs it back to her, Yoohyeon is coy when she utters a tease between kisses._

_“Feeling greedy, baby?”_

_With one of her hands now cupping Yoohyeon’s cheek and the other on her neck, Minji can feel the beat of Siyeon’s heart against her back and Yoohyeon’s underneath her palm. They race at different speeds but Minji loves being able to feel the thumping of their hearts all at once—they tell her that they want her, that she is part of the reason for Yoohyeon’s blown out pupils and Siyeon’s erratic heartbeat._

_(Minji knows she’s attractive, but she truly believes it when her girlfriends hang onto her every touch and word—feels an empowering sensation that rushes through her bloodstream at the thought of the universe's two greatest beings wanting her, loving her._

_So, who could fault her for feeling zealous and greedy? And it’s not like anyone else in the world could understand the spellbinding feeling of being in Siyeon’s arms and having Yoohyeon hovering on top of her, could possibly know just how intoxicating it is to feel their lips on her skin and have their hearts racing with hers. It’s heady and overwhelming in the best way—for her thoughts to only be on what makes them lose control)._

_Pulling Yoohyeon into a deeper kiss and feeling the enraptured gaze Siyeon has on them, Minji plays with the temptation of putting on a show for her. An answered desire when Yoohyeon allows for her tongue to graze the roof of her mouth, Minji can’t help the quiet moan that falls from her lips when Yoohyeon does the same. Pulling away and gently tugging Yoohyeon’s bottom lip in her teeth, underneath her lidded eyes, Minji watches as the woman shivers again. (Minji doesn’t see how Yoohyeon’s hands curl into fists as they grasp the bed sheets in them, the lightheaded feeling of lust fogging her mind)._

_With Minji trailing her fingertips down Yoohyeon’s back and slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, Yoohyeon is keenly aware of Siyeon’s fingers running up and down her arms and thighs._

_It’s almost enough to distract her._

_Almost._

_“I know what you’re doing.”_

_Smirking when she dips her head to press open-mouthed kisses on her neck, mostly because Siyeon started to kiss hers as a quiet reminder that it’s not just her who wants to be the reason for Yoohyeon’s undoing, Yoohyeon can feel the mischief on her neck and hear it in Minji’s voice. (It’s hard to focus on it with Siyeon’s lips on hers but Yoohyeon manages. Barely)._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Yoohyeonnie.”_

_And really, Yoohyeon has a quip prepared but then Siyeon starts playing with her hair and Yoohyeon isn’t one to refuse her tongue asking for more. And with Minji’s hands on her stomach and lightly tracing the contours of her abs, it’s hard to remember that she isn’t supposed to be spending the night there, that she isn’t supposed to let Minji slip her shirt off with her fingers teasing the underwire of her bra, that she isn’t supposed to moan into Siyeon’s mouth when Minji trails her kisses even lower and sucks dark marks along her collarbone._

_It’s only when Siyeon gently dances the tips of fingers along the spine of her back and taps them on the clasp of her bra and Minji’s fingers play with the straps of it does Yoohyeon pull away._

_It’s not that she isn’t ready to have sex with them yet—in fact, she has thought of it more than she should, in places she absolutely should not be thinking of them being intimate together. But like a lighthouse reminding her that she has a bag of her belongings on the floor, Yoohyeon shakes herself away from the lust hazing her vision and clears her ears from the tantalizing sirens’ calls lacing around her them._

_“Wait.”_

_Even though her voice is quiet, both Siyeon and Minji pull away with concern in their eyes. Siyeon’s voice is low, husky with unveiled desire coating it, “Too fast?”_

_Yoohyeon laughs—a nervous tick she does when she’s flushed. “It’s not that. It’s just, I left Pie at my place with the reason to come home to her. I shouldn’t stay here if I used her as motivation to sleep in my own bed. I can’t do that to her. And I really need to be disciplined. No matter how much I want to spend the night.”_

_Minji and Siyeon smile softly at her, unbridled pride in their eyes as they lovingly gaze at her._

_With their adoring look gently glowing on her like a cascade of light filtering through her window when the moon hangs high in the sky, an overwhelming feeling of tenderness tides her heart. Yoohyeon feels like she might be the sun with the galaxy’s planets revolving around her—that she might be the very reason for human existence and life._

_“You’re amazing, Yooh.”_

_Minji kisses her sternum, lovingly and innocently. “We understand, babe. As much as we’ll miss you, we love you more. And I know doing this is gonna be worth it.”_

_With warmth and comfort in Minji’s voice and awe in Siyeon’s as their eyes shine with undeniable affection, Yoohyeon blushes, feeling flustered in a different way. (Trust Minji and Siyeon to get her so worked up that she can hear her heart roaring in her ears and make her feel so inclined to submit to their pleasure only to suddenly make her feel so overcome with innocent fondness that her words fail to exist because her heart can only focus on echoing their affection back)._

_Leaning back and admiring how Minji’s lips have the slightest tint of her lipstick on them and how Siyeon’s chest still labors to recover her breath, Yoohyeon feels pride burst in her chest. She did that, leaves them with wanting more and with the impressions of her own desire._

_(Yoohyeon knows she looks just about the same with her mussed up hair, slightly swollen lips, and marks on her neck and chest—Minji is especially proud of those)._

_Before Minji leans up to fit her shirt back on, she traces the lettering of Yoohyeon’s tattoo on her ribs and the bird beside it._

_Liberté, free like a bird—Yoohyeon’s life-long dream. And to make it reality, for her to be free of her own internal prison of insecurity, if it takes nights away from them and Yoohyeon taking time for herself to self-reflect and think, so be it. Gladly._

_With adamant refusal, Siyeon and her will not be the binds to confine her wings, the blades that will cut her freedom into nothing._

_Because Yoohyeon deserves to feel free, to be confident in who she is without worry. And plus, Siyeon did say that they would do anything to help her get there—that is not an empty promise._

_Some nights without her are not doomed. They are not collateral damage; they are steps to a happier Yoohyeon—a Yoohyeon that can and will love herself._

_Even if there is a lingering heat between their legs and an unfulfilled desire for more, it diminishes to nothing as they kiss Yoohyeon goodbye, Siyeon’s arm around Minji’s waist, Cherry in Minji’s arms with sad eyes._

_(Leaving Cherry is always the worst part of leaving Minji and Siyeon’s house. Yoohyeon’s resistance to her puppy dog eyes grows shakily—her self-discipline’s most formidable opponent)._

So, of course, she would like to fall asleep with the girls she loves the most (Cherry and Pie included). Of course, she would like to have dinner with them after finishing work and to kiss them when she arrives there—to feel that domesticity and love after a hard day.

But, Yoohyeon knows that she needs to spend more time on her own to look deeper into her mind and self, to introspect and find the things she loves about herself and to remember that she is the woman that she is today by her own will and effort.

(And without pushing, without ever making her feel guilty for it, Minji and Siyeon stand by her side with love proudly proclaimed from their lips, warmth in their embraces, patience in their eyes). 

And according to the people who love her, she is one hell of an existence—someone who is brave and strong, free minded and courageous, loving in the most selfless way.

Like a mantra, every day and every night, Yoohyeon repeats, “I am brave. I am strong. I am more than these bones. I am unbound, a force that is greater than what haunts me.” Like a circle, she remembers it until she is sick of saying it, until she finds comfort in repeating her truth. 

Without recognizing, Yoohyeon starts believing in herself a little more. She only began to notice when one of her colleagues at her other job attempted to hit on her. And typically, she will just take the unwanted attention, but really, it was shitty (and absolutely unprofessional) of her male peer to abuse his power on her without remorse and she wasn’t going to let it slide. Not when she knows she deserves recognition for her work and to be valued as a human being. 

_She isn’t meant to be objectified, she does not exist to be a sick fantasy for men to take advantage of her. So when she takes the disruptive hand groping her ass off and bends it so far back—unafraid of seeing his fingertips meeting his wrist—that his knees buckle to avoid the pain, she doesn’t feel the need to be guilty._

_He had it fucking coming._

_Through her teeth with a sickly sweet voice and looking down at him, Yoohyeon’s intention is clear with the scathing look in her eyes, “We’re in a professional space, Mr. Park. It’d be best if you refrained from ever doing that to me again. At work or not, that is unacceptable. Take this as your only warning.”_

Since then, Mr. Park avoids her eyes, his stare trained to the ground when Yoohyeon asks for updates on whatever project is on task. 

It’s empowering to say the least. 

(When Yoohyeon told Minji and Siyeon about it the day it happened just before leaving their place, the two had pleasant shock in their eyes, proud smiles beaming at her. 

“Yooh! We’re so proud of you for standing up for yourself! You’ve really-”

“You’re so hot.”

Minji playfully checked Siyeon’s shoulder for interrupting her—and ruining the moment—but the way Minji kissed her goodbye at the door was enough to tell Yoohyeon that Siyeon was not the only one to feel that sentiment. 

So, when Minji pushed her up against their door as her hands played with the tendrils of Yoohyeon’s hair at her neck and kissed her like she might never see her again while Siyeon watched behind her with want as she kissed along Minji’s shoulder, there was a surge of confidence that rushed through her veins as it made a home in her heart).

As the months pass, Yoohyeon learning to love herself more is not a sudden thing. She’ll have her dips where her self-confidence warrants that it should not have to exist and she’ll have her highs where her pride will protect her self-worth. 

And through it all, Minji and Siyeon are there—to catch her, support her, and help her through her bad days. To celebrate, to enjoy, to encourage her on her good days. 

It’s difficult accepting that this journey is not linear, that she can feel like she is on top of the world one day and feel like she is buried underneath the weight of the sky the other. 

But, it’s more than encouraging to know that she is not alone, that she is not Atlas carrying the weight of the sky by herself. 

And on days where life is being especially cruel, their new seven year plan posted on _their_ fridge at _their_ house tells her that she has a life worth enduring, a life that is not meant to be totally devastating—not when she has Minji and Siyeon by her side: loving her, choosing to stay, making room in their futures for her. 

(So, even if Minji and Siyeon’s old seven year plan sits in their little memory box, there isn’t much to miss—not when their new one is posted on their fridge next to a polaroid of the three together on one of their dates. Plans can change just as futures do but one thing stays. Well, two: trying not to die and staying in love forever. And with everything in them, this seven year plan is just the first step into their forever’s—a step towards working for their happiness. But really, as long as they have each other, happiness is right on their doorstep because loving someone, loving each other, is their sanity, reprieve, and heaven in an otherwise cataclysmic world).

_❤️ Minji, Siyeon, and Yoohyeon’s Seven Year Plan ❤️_

_1\. Smash that glass ceiling BAAAAYBIEE 🔨_

_a. negotiate for better salaries_

_2\. Redo the kitchen_

_a. marble countertops? tiles?_

_i. black? grey? white?_

_3\. Take more pictures together!!!!!_

_a. frame them and hang them everywhere ❤️_

_4\. Be the happy and cute polyamorous couple that people look at_

_a. rub it in their sad, single faces_

_b. punch the faces that will oppress us 👊🏼_

_i. or ignore. choose wise battles._

_5\. Plan more get together’s with friends!!!_

_a. nondenominational holiday parties!!_

_b. “let’s get fucked for no reason or just relax and maybe cry about life (or all of the above)” parties!!_

_6\. Do more research on the law and polyamory bc marriage would be great_

_a. but it’s also a patriarchal institution 😔_

_b. marriage = passable_

_c. honeymoon!! (or vacation!!!)_

_i. somewhere cold? somewhere hot?_

_7\. Touch back on the children conversation_

_a. also do more research on the law and adoption/various forms of child rearing_

_b. previous pros and cons list stands_

_c. if not, let’s talk about fostering/rescuing lost dogs 🤩_

_8\. Try not to die!!!!_

_9\. Stay in love forever 🥰_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can read/see the twitter version on my account @kminjyus
> 
> im also planning on writing extra scenes and maybe an epilogue so stay tuned!
> 
> find me on twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
